View content advisory for Red Dead Redemption.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 9/10. Although the film has a 9/10 at the sex/nudity section, the only graphic sexual part of the film is a very disturbing rape scene. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely. - A man and a woman are shown laying in bed. It is implied that they had sex. - The most disturbing scene in the film is the infamous rape scene: a woman is attacked in her apartment by a man and he holds her against the wall by her throat. He then slaps her and throws her to the ground. He thrusts on her and we see him moaning and riding on her while the woman cries in pain. She tries to escape, but she is then taken away and slapped a few times. Extremely disturbing! This scene lasts about 9 minutes. - A rape is discussed cruelly. - There is a reference to prostitution. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. Red Dead Redemption has the reputation for being one of the most violent films ever made. Although most of the violence is like in every movie, it is brought very brutal and realistic on the screen. - A man is called 'agressive'. He threatens to hit the person with brass knucles who calls him like that. - A woman is slapped during a rape scene (we see bruises on her cheeks). - A man beats a man in the face (the man falls the ground) and he continues to smash him with his foot. The first time he crunches, the second time he crunches again, the third time we see his bloody nose, the fourth time his nose is broken, the fifth time we see his nose apparently breaking off (we see it flattened and bloody, very graphic!), the sixth time we see him coughing up blood and teeth and the sixth time again and the seventh time he is dead (we see his head being stomped to bloody pulp). - A man is shot through the chest (blood sprays). - A woman is shot through the head with a shotgun (we see a part of her face and head getting blown off, blood sprays). - A man drowns (this is mostly implied). - A man tells the story about a hunter who was attacked by wolves while hunting. He then says that when the police found him he was still alive with his insides hanging out of his stomach. - There is a very graphic fight scene: a man kills another man impaling him on a harpoon stick (we see blood spray) and he then shoots another man (no blood is shown) and he then rips the harpoon stick out of the still alive man and then sticks it into his eye (we see a huge bloody hole where his eye was supposed to be) and he then slits his throat (blood gushes out). This is extremely violent and bloody. - A man has his eye gouged out when a man slashes on it with a hammer. (this is not graphic, because it is shown from a distance). We see the man screaming. - A kidnapper brutally beats a 17-year-old, while his mother watches. This is not graphic, but just disturbing to watch. - A man is shot through the head (blood sprays against the wall). - A man is shot millions of times by a huge amount of people (blood sprays and we see his bloody wounds). He dies as blood comes out of his mouth. - A man is shot (nothing graphic is shown). Profanity: Profanity: 7/10. 21 uses of "fuck". Some uses of "son of a bitch" or "hell". Some sexual jokes. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 4/10. No smoking, but intense drinking during scenes at bars. Bill Williamson is shown smoking a cigar. A man makes a joke that most rapists are alcoholics. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 9/10. Red Dead Redemption is a classic western-film, but some movies are meant to be seen by adults and not by children. This movie has a reputation for being extremely violent, and the rape scene is extremely infamous, long and graphic. For an 80s film this movie is absolutely not dated in its violence. total count examination: 39/50.